Stuck in a Small Town
by Oh Hello World
Summary: Watching his ex-girlfriend and his best friend in all their glory, Ruka learns very clearly what happens when you break up in a small town.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Inspired by Sam Hunt's "Break Up in a Small Town." Please remember to urinate after sex to prevent UTIs.**

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga was bored.

There were plenty of things he liked to do when he was bored (take a nap, pretend to listen to Mikan ramble, actually listen to Mikan talk about her day, go for a drive, take a smoke, read his manga), but at that precise moment, Mikan was bored, too, hanging out with only Natsume at his house on a late Saturday morning with no plans and no idea what to do. And when Mikan was also bored, Natsume only liked to do one thing: fuck his girlfriend senseless.

He had already made a mess, blankets rumpled and clothes thrown carelessly, her long hair tangled with strands sticking to her sweaty face, blotchy with pleasure, mouth stuck in a continuous moan. Her leg dangled over the edge of his bed, the other wrapped tightly around his waist, holding him in place when he plowed forcefully into her. She twisted her head to the side, biting into a pillow, trying to muffle her squeals, because it was, after all, daytime so his bedroom window was left wide open to let in the sunlight and fresh air. Natsume didn't give a fuck, but she did; she lived across the street from him, and she squirmed at the thought of her family somehow hearing her being so thoroughly ravished by her rugged boyfriend.

Of course, that thought no longer crossed her mind as the only thing she could think about was how fully his thick dick stretched her insides as he pounded her pussy, sweat dripping into his sheets, his mouth everywhere on her. The bed squeaked loudly with Natsume's powerful thrusts. Although she was having trouble thinking, if she could articulate words, she would tell him how much she loved the sound of his wet cock coated with her essence entering into her, how much she loved the feel of his hot breath against her skin, how much loved the smell of his sweat, so very _him_.

"Fuck, you're so tight," he grunted as he slammed into her relentlessly. He yanked the pillow from her; he wanted to _hear_ her. Immediately, she covered her face with her hands, but he merely pulled them away and pinned her arms to her sides.

Her incoherent moaning, his name the only sensible fragment he could pick out, told him she was too far gone, probably still reeling from her last two orgasms.

On the floor, in the pocket of his discarded jeans, Natsume's phone vibrated.

"Tell me how much you want it, Mikan," he ordered as he pushed into her and stopped completely, savoring the feel of her walls pulsing against him. "Tell me how much you want me."

He loved when she was so flustered and red-faced, writhing with pleasure underneath _him_ and only him. She was trying to catch her breath, her hips still humping him in order to continue her momentum, but he held her down firmly with his body. She whimpered and mewled in protest, rubbing herself against him as best she could. He throbbed so deliciously inside of her and when she thought about his hard, hot cock inside of her…

She went over the edge, convulsing against him, her eyes slightly rolling back as she let out a long breathy moan before relaxing completely in his embrace. When her vision refocused, she lazily smiled in satisfaction at the pouting Natsume before pulling him close to kiss him.

"You didn't wait for me," he complained against her mouth. She simply kissed him once more before pushing him away, his dick leaving its happy home.

She turned around as she kneeled, with her elbows on his bed, presenting to him her swollen, still dripping pussy.

Mikan turned her head around to look at him with a naughty smile and a twinkle in her eyes. "I want you to fuck me again," she whispered. "Fuck me hard, Natsume."

Natsume smirked before grabbing her hips and fulfilling her request.

He was going to fuck her brains out.

* * *

Natsume snuggled her, pulling his sweaty self against her slick skin, his now satisfied cock going flaccid. Mikan was already going for her usual postcoital nap, too exhausted to even complain about their stickiness or their closeness.

"I'm gonna shower," he grunted. "You want in?"

She nodded tiredly, not bothering to open her eyes. "After you. Wake me up when you're done."

"Or we could just shower together," he suggested saucily, trailing kisses up her arm.

She simply buried her face further into Natsume's pillow. "You go first."

Knowing she wouldn't change her mind, Natsume quickly showered and returned to her on the bed, smelling like shampoo with a clean shirt and pair of shorts on. He took the opportunity to give her ass a hearty squeeze.

Swatting his hand away, she got up and yanked on the closest shirt (his) she could find, still attempting to maintain some modest decency, before going to the bathroom.

"Be quick," he called after her, sprawled on the bed. He heard the water turn on and, seconds later, her low singing. Ugh, she was washing her hair, and that always took _forever_ in his opinion.

Even she complained about the amount of care her long brown hair needed, and she had jokingly contemplated about cutting it all off. Of course, he loved when she put her hair down so he had vehemently argued against it, on the verge of preparing an entire essay on why she shouldn't before he realized she was teasing him. She knew how much he loved tangling his hands in her hair, burying his face in it, seeing it strewn out all over his pillows…

Damn, he needed something else to do besides think about Mikan. She needed time to rest after all their lovemaking, and he didn't want to walk around with a raging hard-on.

He went downstairs, completely intending to eat something when he stopped short when he saw who was lounging completely carefreely, eating _his_ snacks, in his living room with the television turned to some action movie with explosions.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?" he asked with a deep scowl.

"Natsume, my man!" Koko stood up with his arms out and tried to hug the unhappy teenager, who pushed the clown back into his seat. "Okay, okay, cold as always."

He greeted the others with amicable bro hugs. Yuu, of course, simply wanted a fist bump like usual.

"Hey, man," muttered Ruka as he slapped Natsume's shoulder. Natsume nodded in acknowledgement and flopped down next to his best friend.

"Wow, okay, no love for poor Koko." He pouted idiotically at the stoic Natsume across the room. Natsume glared back.

"Who let you in my house?" he demanded as he grabbed a handful of chips from Kitsuneme, who thankfully had the smarts not to provoke Natsume like his silly twin, Koko.

"Door was unlocked," Ruka answered nonchalantly. He was calm. It was just a normal everyday hangout at a friend's house.

"Doesn't mean you can walk in whenever."

"Aww, but Natsume, we're your _best friends._ "

Natsume corrected him immediately. " _Ruka's_ my best friend. You're an annoying pest, and Kitsuneme, Yuu, and Mochu are tolerable." Kitsuneme smirked at Koko and lightly shoved Koko's leg with his foot. Yuu smiled gently at Natsume's subtle confession that he was a friend. Mochu was too engrossed in the movie to care much.

Not letting Natsume's snub get to him, Koko taunted, "Maybe if you weren't answering Mikan's booty calls and actually checked your phone, you would have known we were coming over."

"I wasn't answering her booty call," he said defensively.

Unfortunately, Mikan decided to walk downstairs at that moment in all her beautiful glory, toweling off her hair and wearing a pair of her jean shorts and Natsume's shirt loosely, proving Natsume's words to be dirty, dirty lies.

Ruka drank his soda, his mouth suddenly dry. From her wet hair and attire and noticeably new hickeys, anyone could tell she had been recently ravaged by Natsume. Ruka tried not to think about that.

"Mikan," Koko greeted with a sly smile. She rolled her eyes and twisted her towel to whip at Koko, which he flinched from.

"Koko," she scolded, "I know you're bothering my boyfriend. _Stop_."

He made some kind of protest, which Mikan dismissed, walking away from him.

Then, like the friendly person Natsume was not, she actually acknowledged everyone else in the room properly.

She went down the line: "Hey, Yuu. Hey, Mochu. Hey Kitsuneme." Ruka stared hard at the television, determined to keep his face smooth and casual.

"Hey, Ruka."

He met her eyes for a second and smiled, a simple one with no meaning attached. "Hi, Mikan." Then he returned his gaze to the television.

"Hey, you," she cooed in a silly tone that she reserved for Natsume only. She slipped easily right into his arms and onto his lap.

Ruka looked at the TV. His hand automatically brought his drink to his mouth.

He heard the wet smack of lips against lips. In the bottom corner of his vision, he could see Mikan's long smooth legs rub together sensually, obviously enjoying what Natsume was doing to her. The other boys didn't react to their display of affection so Ruka wouldn't either. Then again, the other boys didn't have the same history.

Ruka had lost to Natsume fairly and on his own accord four years ago. When they were 13, Mikan and Ruka had gone on a couple of dates, each pleasant enough to not be a complete waste of time, but in the end, both of them had agreed neither felt many sparks between them. They broke up on friendly terms, Mikan being snatched up by Natsume within the month, Ruka sure he would find another girl.

But the years passed, and he still hadn't found someone quite like Mikan. He had dated a few others: two former fangirls, two nice young ladies, and one bombshell, but even she didn't compare to Mikan. Now that he was older and more mature and more wise, Ruka wasn't so sure he should have ever let Mikan go.

Especially since Mikan and Natsume were everywhere he looked. He wasn't stupid, and he was still Natsume's best friend and Mikan's close friend; of course, he knew how teenage relationships usually worked and he knew how Natsume would be with Mikan.

More than a couple times, he had accidentally walked in on the two of them going at it, hot and heavy, in his car, in her living room, even in the men's locker room at school after practice. He tried his best to not stare too much at Mikan's uncovered skin, at the exposed parts he had never and would never see on display for him, and to exit quickly like the friend he was.

Ruka tried to ignore the fact that Natsume had no shame and had her anywhere he wanted. Ruke tried to ignore the surging waves of animosity when the two cuddled and snuggled and made out right in front of his eyes. Ruka tried to ignore the little spikes of envy he felt when he saw the used condoms in his best friend's trash, when he saw his seatmate's hand disappear underneath their other seatmate's skirt right in the middle of class, when everyone clearly heard the faint squeaking of bed springs coming from upstairs and were all unaffected, except for him.

Ruka was a good friend, he was. At least, he was trying to be.

Sometimes, he could feel Natsume looking at him intensely at him like right at that moment, even with Mikan's lips on his, Natsume was giving him _that_ look; Ruka could feel it. Natsume had asked Ruka straightforwardly years ago if he was still in love with Mikan and Ruka honestly thought he wasn't so that was what he told Natsume. Yet Natsume somehow knew, or at least he had suspicions, about that insidious little tug inside of Ruka that told him nobody else was quite as incredible, quite as loving, quite as breathtaking as Mikan Sakura, Natsume's happy girlfriend of four years.

Truly, four years ago, he wasn't stupid to have agreed to break up; he just didn't realize he'd be stuck in such a small town with both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Also, this story mainly revolves around a suffering Ruka and little else.**

 _Unedited._

* * *

She had ambushed him during his late shift at Narumi's grocery store. Dropped off by one of her friends because she had a late-night craving for some candy, she told him innocently as she unwrapped the goddamn lollipop in front of him and swirled it around her experienced mouth. As she stood there in his checkout lane, inches away from his face, she had looked him straight in the eyes when she popped it out of her mouth and fucking _kissed_ it before tilting her head to let that naughty pink tongue gently lap at the hard candy.

Thank God there were no other shoppers that night, watching that little tease with her bedroom eyes and pouty lips.

When his shift ended, with the number of tweakers and drunks in their godforsaken town, of course he would give her a ride.

He had parked his car near the edge of the huge parking lot, somewhat stupidly since it was shrouded in darkness, not near any of the bright lights of the parking lots and not close enough to any street lamps.

Once they reached his car, he practically shoved her against the door, smothering her with a rough kiss and yanking down her panties. She had barely managed to filch his car keys from his pocket before he kneeled in front of her and ate her out right then and there in the parking lot.

God, he loved when she wore skirts.

Already breathing heavily, one hand clutching the side view mirror and the other pushing Natsume's head against her, Mikan could do nothing but moan as he spread her legs for her and fucked her with his tongue, his warm mouth sucking her most sensitive area, the tip of his tongue sometimes toying with her clit.

She came fast, the wave of pleasure small and over quickly, Natsume coming up to kiss her through the end, his palm sliding over her pussy. Luckily she recovered just as quickly, and she hurriedly turned and unlocked his car as he groped her tits from behind. She nearly ripped the car door open and shoved Natsume inside, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans, disregarding his grocer's apron.

Before long, she rode him furiously, bouncing up and down vigorously in his lap, her knees pinched by his body in the cramped driver's seat, her juices wetting the front of his boxers. She grasped the back of his headrest tightly, using it for balance, his hands on her hips to guide her. Soon the windows fogged up with the heat of their mating, the air thick and heavy, reeking of sex and stale cigarette smoke.

She panted as she bucked her hips against his. In the safety of his own car, he was very vocal, groaning loudly and shouting "Oh fuck" when her walls squeezed him tightly.

Her hand wrapped firmly around his throat as she tilted his head up, hitting his head on the headrest, so she see the aroused admiration in his glazed eyes. He revered her; she was his goddess and he, her devotee. He would sacrifice anything she asked him to.

She kissed him sloppily before biting his lower lip and pulling it with her teeth, letting it go when he grunted in pain. She kept her face close, breathing into his heated, sweaty face and looking into those crimson eyes that would be lost without her there.

"Yeah, you like that, Natsume?" she crooned huskily, "You like it when I fuck you like this?"

He let out a strangled groan in agreement as she slowed her pace, sinking her hips down languidly to take every inch of Natsume. Once she was down to the hilt, balls deep, she paused to reach back and fondle his balls and to kiss him thoroughly.

"You like it when I make love to you?" she perversely whispered. Natsume had definitely rubbed off on her.

He nodded frantically, eager to get going again. She could feel him twitch inside of her as he shifted beneath her, rubbing against her own pleasurable spots.

Ignoring their position and their situation, she tenderly brushed the hair away from his face as his eyes tried to refocus on her. Softly, she pressed her lips against his sweaty temple. "We're going to get out this hellhole together," she whispered against his skin. "We're going to go to university and have a future together. Just me and you."

He held her hips tighter as he pushed their bodies closer, wanting to continue.

Then, their intimate moment over, she resumed fucking him until he came so hard, he nearly blacked out. They didn't get home until the early morning.

* * *

Her name was Kimiko; she was his lab partner in biology last year for a little bit, and now she was in his math class. She had full lips and a great smile.

She wanted to go out for a bite sometime.

"Just text me whenever," she said as she scribbled down her phone number with a wink.

She wasn't too flirtatious, but she was definitely interested; she wasn't bitchy, but she was confident; she wasn't overly popular, but she was known to have a good reputation.

She wasn't Mikan.

She was perfect.

Before she could walk away, Ruka recovered from his surprise fast enough to say with a patented heart-melting grin, "How about tomorrow, Friday? Dinner and a movie?"

She smiled coyly back at him.

* * *

"Yo, you got the homework for biology today?"

Ignoring Ruka's request to go to the fridge and immediately chug an entire bottle of cold water, Natsume wiped his mouth and the sweat off his face. "Yeah, I took a picture of the board."

"Wow, Natsume Hyuuga, former delinquent, being responsible for his schoolwork?" Ruka scrounged through the drawers in the Hyuuga kitchen for a band-aid. He was just as sweaty as his best friend, but Ruka had fallen and scraped his knee pretty badly during the last ten minutes of their for-fun basketball game.

Natsume shrugged nonchalantly, still catching his breath. "Gotta go to university." He tossed his phone at Ruka before he exited. "I'm gonna take a shower. Password is my anniversary."

Ruka tried to ignore the fact that he knew Natsume and Mikan's anniversary and the fact that Natsume knew he knew it.

Carefully applying the bandage as he sat down on a high stool with his knee up, he unlocked Natsume's phone and went to his photos.

 _Holy shit._

He was just there to get the homework assignment for biology, Ruka reminded himself, as he tried to avert his eyes and not stare too much. Obviously, Natsume didn't intend for Ruka to see them, of course. He probably even forgot, and his phone was password-protected so of course he thought nobody would see.

And Ruka _shouldn't_ see. He clicked on the photo of the biology classroom's whiteboard. With a few taps, he sent it as a message to himself.

Ruka _shouldn't_ see.

But he had to know. He _wanted_ to know. Maybe they weren't as bad as they seemed from the medium-sized icon square.

With only a little hesitation and guilt, he clicked on the first one and immediately regretted it.

They were just as bad as he thought, and he felt a sick thrill accompany the drop in his stomach.

He was such a bad friend, he scolded himself, but even that didn't stop him from scrolling through the next few photos of Mikan happily sucking Natsume's dick.

Maybe he just liked to torture himself; maybe he was masochistic and loved having every single reminder of their intimate relationship shoved into his face like his best friend's cock into his ex-girlfriend's mouth.

But deep down inside, Ruka knew why he had clicked on those photos, why he paused especially on the photo of Mikan with a loving smile, and why he continued to stare at Mikan's shining eyes and seductive pink lips wrapped around the head of the cock that definitely wasn't Ruka's.

He knew he wished it _was_ his.

* * *

Even though his parents went to church almost every Sunday, Ruka had never been particularly religious. However, when he pulled into the cinema parking lot that Friday evening with Kimiko and spotted a very familiar white car, he prayed.

As he opened the door for Kimiko, he prayed that it wasn't Mikan's car.

Buying their tickets, he prayed that even if it was, she would be out with her girlfriends and not out on a date.

Lightheartedly bickering with Kimiko over which snacks to get, he prayed that even if she was out with Natsume, they wouldn't be watching the same movie.

Alas, none of his prayers were answered as usual because as soon as they stepped into the small theater, in the third row from the back, there Mikan and Natsume sat, already snuggling with her laughing and feeding him bits of popcorn, which he accepted with a smile like the happy couple they were.

And sadly, even on a Friday night for the latest sci-fi box office hit, besides the teenagers, there was only a group of five preteen boys and two middle-aged men watching the movie so unfortunately, that meant Mikan spotted Ruka and Kimiko as soon as they walked in.

"Ruka! Kimiko!" came Mikan's cheery voice.

Of course she would know Kimiko.

Just in time, Ruka managed to mask his apprehension and reluctance with surprise and delight as they went to join the lovey-dovey pair.

"Hi, Mikan," he greeted, Kimiko right behind him. "Hey, man." Ruka gave Natsume a nod, and they slapped hands.

"Hey. You didn't tell us you had a date," Natsume said slyly with a quirked eyebrow.

Ruka shrugged as he sat down next to his best friend. "You didn't tell us _you_ had a date. This is Kimiko."

She gave them a smile and a wave from her seat next to Ruka.

Then the four of them, even Ruka, managed to maintain a light, polite, and pleasant conversation about school and life until the start of the movie. Ruka could feel himself breathing more easily once the room went dark and the opening credits appeared.

He thought he could make it through the movie.

That is, until, of course, like the hormonal teenagers they were, he heard Mikan and Natsume whispering.

"Polka, I'm trying to watch."

"Come on, Natsume, do you _really_ want to watch?"

He heard them kiss for a little bit. "You're so fucking insatiable."

"Only because you are."

For the rest of the movie that Ruka was _intently_ watching, he focused on the screen and on Kimiko whose hand he started to hold halfway through. He squeezed her hand tightly, and she squeezed back, her pearly teeth in her smile visible in the light from the screen.

Ruka couldn't tell if she could hear what he heard, see what he tried not to, and for more than several minutes, he toyed with the idea of making a move on her or at least testing the waters.

But for some reason, he just couldn't. It just wasn't him.

Natsume Hyuuga was a panty-dropping heartthrob with a bad boy history. He was a sexual alpha. He could make a move on any girl and have her screaming with pleasure within minutes. He had seduced the most innocent girl the town had ever seen and made her do things, _degrading_ , defiling things, like have her give him a handjob in the middle of a movie while sitting next to his best friend.

But he did at least have the decency to attempt to hide it, Ruka mused defeatedly.

* * *

"Ugh, did you hear them sucking face the entire movie?"

Ruka nodded and managed a weak, "Yeah." Judging from Kimiko's silence, he knew she wanted more of a response so he turned to her with a grossed out face, which she accepted with a satisfied nod.

He was driving her home, way ahead of her curfew, like the good boy he was. Ruka thought he had read Kimiko well enough to know she wasn't in the mood for any fooling around, and she had vocally confirmed that she didn't want to go to the local makeout point.

"God, Sakura is such a slut. Oh well, runs in the family." Kimiko smirked as though she had thought of the most brilliant insult.

"Don't say that," he replied absentmindedly, more focused on the road than the girl next to him.

"It's so true though. She's totally going to end up pregnant before graduation. Just like her skanky mom."

"She's not a skank," Ruka defended automatically. It was the truth; Yuka Yukihira was a good, welcoming woman with a happy smile just like her daughter's.

"Oh, don't tell me you don't know." For the first time that night, Kimiko's eyes flashed with something nasty.

Of course he knew; everyone in the fucking town knew. It was such a small town. It was such a huge fucking scandal when high school senior Yuka Azumi announced she was pregnant and beloved high school history teacher Izumi Yukihira stepped forward to claim the baby as his.

They married soon after graduation and had Mikan. Izumi obviously lost his job, even though his brother was the high school principal, but he quickly found a passion and a profit painting while Yuka worked odd jobs until finally taking a position as a journalist for the local newspaper.

They were considered lucky, especially Yuka; there were many girls in town who became teenage mothers, but had no support, no husband, no family, no friends. Yuka had Izumi, her father, and Kaoru, Natsume's mother. Those other girls were still around town but wound up in worse situations: drug-addicted, murdered, unhappy. Who knew?

But everyone knew exactly what happened to Yuka and Izumi, including their daughter. Mikan loved her parents dearly, but when she reached middle school, when kids finally started becoming aware of controversy and gossip and grown-up scandals, she had opted to take the last name of her grandfather to try to distance herself away from her parents' legacy.

Still, it seemed like Mikan would never escape it, especially stuck in this small town.

"Of course I know," he muttered, turning onto Kimiko's street. "I'm Mikan's friend."

She grinned, but this wasn't one of her friendly ones. "Her friend, huh? She ever invite you for any threesomes?"

His mind immediately flashed to the pictures he had seen on Natsume's phone, and he couldn't help the rising heat inside his body as he also remembered the times he had walked in on them. Would it have been so easy to just _ask_?

 _No._

"She isn't like that," he snapped hotly. "She's dating Natsume."

Unexpectedly, a twinkle appeared in Kimiko's eyes. "So is it true?" she sneered tauntingly. "Do you still like her?"

"What are you talking about?" He stopped the car in front of her house, but she made no move to leave.

She huffed. "Ruka Nogi, you cannot be that naive. We all want to know."

"Who's we?" he asked, bewildered and a bit lost at the turn in the conversation.

"The whole school." She rolled her eyes. "We've all been wondering if you were truly over her. I mean, you have to admit, it's bit weird to have your _best friend_ date your ex. And, I'm going to be honest here, Ruka, but sometimes you get this _look_ in your eye. Like you wish you were Natsume."

"That's ridiculous," he snorted, brushing off her accusation and her piercing eyes. "And you can tell everyone that."

He was in no mood to play his gentlemanly Prince Charming role, but he still exited the car, opened the door for her, walked her to the door, bade her good night, and allowed her to give him a good-night peck on the cheek with a meaningful _look_.

Ruka drove to his house, his mind reeling the entire time. When he got to his house, he turned off the car and just sat in his driveway for a long while, just thinking.

If Kimiko and the entire school noticed how he looked at Mikan, did Natsume?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Everyone has their own kink. Do not shame those kinks or personal preferences. The beliefs and values expressed in this chapter are for this story.**

 _Unedited._

* * *

She squealed loudly when he entered her, twisting her sheets in her fists.

"God, Natsume, did you use _any_ lube?" she snapped at him, turning around to see a smirking Natsume.

"You were already so wet from before," he said simply, holding his dick still. Nevertheless, after a small glare from his girlfriend, he reached over to her bedside drawer and took out a tall bottle of perfume, which he broke apart for the smaller bottle of lube hidden inside.

Her parents were out on a rare date and so had asked Natsume to take care of Mikan like the baby-sitter he wasn't. Being a courteous gentleman, Natsume had agreed to make sure their daughter was safe from any creepy deviants out at night and their house was safe from their daughter.

Thankfully, Yuka and Izumi still thought the world of Natsume, who played the role of the young, handsome boy next door quite convincingly. They had to have known he was fucking their daughter whenever he came over (he wasn't _Ruka_ , the golden boy), but they never hinted or mentioned it. It was never awkwardly tense between them.

He could be sitting with them at the dinner table, answering their small talk questions with a polite and friendly smile and laughing it up while thinking about the time he had bent Mikan over the table (right where her father sat) and had spanked her ass red and then fucked her hard.

Part of him (a very, very _naughty_ part) liked the idea of getting caught, of having someone else see how he could make goody-two-shoes Mikan Sakura into his little slut. She hated the "s" word so he never said it out loud. But...he had thought it before. It just made him so fucking horny.

He rubbed lube all over his cock with one hand as he fingered her ass for the second time that night. He would have loved to use his tongue, but she had adamantly refused to have him put his _mouth_ on someplace so… _unclean._

She let him have every part of her. There wasn't a part of her he hadn't explored thoroughly, a part of her he didn't know. There wasn't a part of him that he didn't let her see; every part of him, his soul, his heart, his mind; they all belonged to her.

They had had sex, made love, fucked so many times; they had talked and cried and screamed at each other so many times; they had cuddled and snuggled and gone days without touching each other so many times.

After four years of being together, it was hard to imagine them being apart.

This time, Mikan's squeal was a moan as she relaxed against him. Soon, they found their rhythm, her pushing back for him to thrust into her ass.

"Fuck my ass, Nat, fuck it hard, " she whimpered, arching her back as well as she could take all of him, "Show me who owns it. Shove your fat cock into my ass - yeah, oh - just like that - Natsume!"

He loved the way she stretched around him. "You love taking me up the ass, don't you? Yeah, you like that?" _You little slut, yeah, you love it when I fill you up. This ass belongs to me. I own this tight little ass._

Their love was needy. She belonged to him, and he belonged to her. It wasn't just physical, but the way they were intimate made them feel so much more connected like their very essences had mated.

They couldn't exist without each other.

* * *

There wasn't much to do in a small town. Nearly everyone knew at least one person who did drugs, the wrong kind that messed up lives. Everyone knew to walk in groups at night, which streets to avoid, and, even if they didn't want to know, where to get drugs.

For people who didn't want to go down that path in life, they instead opted to party hard with alcohol, even though that was just as much a risk.

The next Friday night after their "double date" at the movies, Ruka knew they would be there at Andou's house.

Mikan was a social being who loved building friendships and connecting with others so she chose to go to those loud, wild gatherings just for the interaction. Natsume, as her boyfriend, went with her dutifully, even if he was an antisocial introvert.

Ruka had kept Kimiko's words to himself for an entire week.

Koko and Kitsuneme had given him shit for not telling them about his date with Kimiko. The fact that Kimiko didn't talk to him afterwards, except for a terse, "That was a nice night. Thank you, Ruka," helped support Ruka's insistence that nothing much had happened. It seemed like she had lost interest in him, her curiosity unfulfilled and dead. Guess she wasn't that perfect for him after all, but that was okay. He didn't feel much.

Natsume didn't say much either, other than expressing his surprise for the second time about seeing his best friend at the theater. Mikan was sad to hear that he and Kimiko weren't going for a second date since she thought they were cute together.

Then again, she said that about every girl he had dated, and he wondered more deeply than ever just what her interest was in his love life.

Could it be possible she was jealous? Did she know about his secret feelings? Did she just want him to move on and find someone else? Was she waiting for him to admit it? Would she come back to him?

These questions rattled through his head as he entered Andou's house, one of the typical high school party scenes. He had come alone, and he entertained the idea, on the very edge of his mind, of finding someone to hook up with for the night.

At least that way, he didn't feel a pathetic parasite clinging on the glorious power couple, whom he was currently searching for amidst the throngs of people hanging out, talking, with a mellow beat playing in the background.

He spotted his best friend first, making conversation for what seemed like the first time with someone who wasn't Mikan.

Then he saw Mikan, and he felt his adrenaline spike as he found himself yanking his best friend off the couch.

"What the fuck is she doing?" snarled Ruka into Natsume's ear. The image of a wasted, strung out Mikan flashed into his head, and it _burned_.

Natsume shook off Ruka's hold and nonchalantly took a glance at his girlfriend, who had laughingly passed the bong to her neighbor. "She's doing what she wants."

"She's getting _high_."

"Yeah… Because _she can do what she wants to_ ," Natsume explained slowly before he laughed a little. "She's a person, Ruka. I'm not in charge of her life."

"So you're just going to sit back and watch her destroy her life?" Ruka's vision had still not returned clearly.

"She's not destroying her life. Chill, Ruka. She's just hanging out at a party. It's not like she's student body president or a uptight princess."

Ruka erupted. "She's a princess to _me_ ," he hissed. "If I had her, I would treat her like how she fucking deserves to be treated."

Natsume was shocked for exactly one second before he got up and pushed his way into Ruka's face, shoving his chest against the other boy's. "Let's continue this somewhere else, huh?" he growled threateningly, shoving himself against his best friend to back him away toward the kitchen.

Ruka let himself be pushed through the kitchen and into the backyard. He vaguely registered a crowd gathering around them, eyes and whispers and attention diverted their way.

Once they were outside, Natsume finally raised his voice, one hand shoving Ruka's shoulder. "Do you have a fucking problem with the way I treat her? Huh?"

"You're a piece of shit, Natsume, and you know it," he spit back, pushing back with just as much force. "You're fucking dragging her down." Natsume was furious, but so was he.

"What, you think you're better for her? You don't even ask her what she wants. You're a fucking pussy. _You_ let her go. You already had your chance, and she's found me."

Ruka found the words he'd been keeping secret from his best friend, from their whole town, from himself. "Yeah, Natsume, I do think I would be better. It was a mistake. I want her back."

The blaze in Natsume's eyes dampened a little, losing its intensity to melt into steely resolve. "You'll have to fight me for her."

Ruka curtly nodded as they backed away into a circle. They had drawn quite a buzz, and Ruka heard someone shout, "Nogi and Hyuuga are finally duking it out over Sakura!"

Swiping a plastic cup from whoever was closest, Ruka chugged a bit of numbing liquid courage, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and crumpling the cup. Natsume took the time to take off his shirt, drawing an excited buzz from the female spectators, but Ruka saw no need to flaunt anything at the moment.

As the instigator, Ruka lunged first. Knees bent, he aimed low and tackled Natsume across the abdomen. Natsume instantly pushed back, one arm wrapping around Ruka in a chokehold as his fist shot up to slam repeatedly against Ruka's stomach. Both grunted in exertion as they both grabbed at each other, a flurry of fists and flailing limbs and sweaty skin. The spectators were rowdy.

Their visions blurred, seeing nothing but the other boy. The watchers thought they were evenly matched, both of them managing to lay significant damage, drawing blood. Natsume's lip was cut. Ruka would be sore and have bruises everywhere. They cheered on who they thought the winner would be, the crowd split half and half, the backyard also filled with the sound of skin hitting skin, pained grunts, and the buzz of the Ruka managed to sweep Natsume's legs from under him, hitting the ground with a solid thud, and he pounced on Natsume, arms cocked back to hit.

Ruka had managed to land a few punches before Natsume pushed him off, sending him tumbling clumsily onto his hands. Before Ruka could charge at him again, he felt himself yanked by the back of his shirt and thrown once again to the ground. The crowd dramatically gasped and jeered tauntingly as he felt the first fist pound square on his left eye, blacking out his vision. He sucked in a breath, momentarily stunned. But the second attacker left him no recovery time as the next fist impacted hard with his cheek. The hand holding the collar of his shirt let go, sending his head jolting against the ground, before slapping his other cheek.

He felt the weight lift off his body and a glob of saliva splattered right next to his ear.

"You son of a bitch. Don't you fucking lay a hand on Natsume ever again!"

Straining against the fuzzy spots in his vision, he raised his head dazedly to see one furious brunette picking his (former?) best friend off the ground. She turned to glare, disconcerting Ruka with the animosity and hatred in her usually bright eyes.

Of course. Mikan Sakura would never abandon her man.

He watched in a shocked stupor as she supported her boyfriend with his arm around her shoulders, as they walked away and the other spectators reacted wildly, surrounding the two of them and looking back at him with smugness or pity or whatever the fuck they felt. A few of them offered meaningless words of comfort or hands to help him up, which he ignored.

Ruka realized he lost not only the respect of the most of the school, but quite possibly his closest friendships since elementary.

He dropped his head back to the ground.

Well, _shit._


End file.
